


advantageous of a sensitive bf

by weebofreako



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Klaus, Bondage, Bottom!Yuno, Crying, Dom Klaus, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Omega Yuno (Black Clover), Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Top!Klaus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, sub yuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebofreako/pseuds/weebofreako
Summary: when Klaus takes advantage of Yuno being sensitive
Relationships: Klaus Lunette/Yuno
Kudos: 96





	advantageous of a sensitive bf

**Author's Note:**

> take note that this is my basically first time writing uh such content so i'm sorry in advance

Klaus watched as Yuno squirmed on the bed, Yuno was placed on the bed face down, ass up with a spreader bar spreading his legs, and hands cuffed to the spreader bar.

Klaus laughs as he sees Yuno the strong all mighty mage, completely at his mercy. There's a vibrator that hasn't been turned on yet up Yuno's vagina, but it rubs against his sweet spot every time he squirms, he whimpers as it brushes his sweat spot again.

Klaus is sitting in a chair in the corner, watching his boyfriend struggle to keep composure, even in bed Yuno likes to act tuff and invincible but Klaus can make him submit, make him beg for more, but plead for it to stop. Yuno's body is highly sensitive, every pinch on his nipple, stroke against his skin, every little touch against his clit, he squirms. Begs for more.

Yuno twitches as he hears Klaus get up, but he keeps his head looking straight. For he knows better than to fully move with out Klaus' permission. He twitches more though when he feels Klaus' hand run in the inside of his thigh, his hand brushes over his clit, which emits a needy sounds from him, he tries to move for more contact but gets a slap on his inner thigh. "Don't move boy." he hears Klaus dominate voice say.

He stills, anticipating Klaus' next move, he wasn't prepared to feel fingers pull apart his shaved pussy, he lets out a squeak in surprise, Klaus runs his fingers in his slick he emitted from being worked up. He feels a tug at the toy that is inside of him and tries his hardest not to move, suddenly, the toy is pressed right on his sweet spot but before he had time to react, a vibration inside him emits, right against his sweet spot. Yuno wails at the consistent vibration against his g-spot, squirming around helplessly until, he feels a smack, right against his clit.

Yuno lets out a cry of pleasure and pain, but Klaus gives him not break, he immediately started rubbing Yuno's highly sensitive clit, Yuno wails and wails but Klaus doesn't seem like he's stopping, Yuno feels this vibrations go up against his g-spot and cries out "please! oh please let me cum please!" and just as he feels his orgasm coming through, Klaus stops everything. Yuno cries out in denial of his orgasm.

Before he knows it, Klaus flips him over and says "I'll let you cum, on only two conditions. One you may only cum when I say you can, two you must keep your legs open." Klaus smirks, he knows Yuno is sensitive, and he's going to use it against him. "Please! I'll do it, I wanna cum please-" Klaus cuts Yuno off and says "Alright but I'm letting you know, if you break those simply rules I'm giving you, I won't stop, I'll make you cum till you are a trembling mess underneath me."

It scares Yuno how much strictness is in his voice. Yuno knows he's serious for Klaus has done this many times to him, taking advantage of his sensitivity. Yuno was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Klaus had taken off the spreader bar, but the handcuffs were still on. 

3, 2, 1- Klaus starts to rub Yuno's clit, not fast but Yuno is sensitive so it causes his legs to want to close, but Yuno wants to obey Klaus, he wants to make him proud and be a good boy, so he tries his hardest to keep his legs open. But Klaus likes to make it difficult for him and turns the forgotten toy on the lowest setting, he squirms, and tries his hardest to keep his legs open, Klaus turns it up to 3, this toy has 10 levels, _he better not make me have to go through all the 10 levels to cum,_ Yuno thinks to himself, but he's very much wrong and before he knows it, Klaus turns it up to level 7.

Yuno cries and wails out, clamping his legs together immediately. The vibration stops. _Oh no_ Yuno thinks, Klaus looks at him and pries his legs open. "I though I told you to keep your legs open." Klaus says sternly. "I-I tried! m' just sensi- _aah."_

The vibrations start up at 5, Klaus smirks at him, leans over and whispers "I warned you~" teasingly. A hand runs down Yunos body and straight to his clit, and rubs it fast, while the other hand grabs at the junction of where his hip and inner thigh meet. Yuno feels tears in his eyes as he feels his orgasm approaching, "K-Klaus m' gonna a-Ah" Yuno cries out. "Go ahead but don't expect me to stop" Klaus chuckles, " _haah mmmM"_ -

Yuno lets out a squeal as Klaus brings him to his first orgasm, his hand rubbing his clit fast, vibrator still buzzing inside of him. Yuno cums. Klaus doesn't stop. Yuno takes his cuffed hands and brings them down to where Klaus' hand was still on his clit, and tries to pull his hand off "Klaus p-please sto-aH!" The buzzing inside him increases, "I told you I'm not going to stop till your trembling underneath me." Klaus says while taking his hand that was on Yuno's inner thigh and takes Yuno's cuffed wrists and holds them over Yuno's head, pinning them down with one hand, see Yuno may be strong magic wise, but his physical strength was lacking. So Klaus easily pinned him down. While his other hand was still working on his clit. Yuno, feeling overstimulated is squirming around helplessly.

"Ple-ease! too much, t-too much!" Yuno cries, he doesn't actually mean it, if he didn't like it he could safe word out, but he doesn't. So Klaus continues to torture Yuno, he puts his knees on top of Yuno's thighs to keep them open.

Yuno has tears coming down his face from the immense pleasure, eyes rolled back. Yuno arches his back, readying for another orgasm, but before he can, Klaus momentarily stops the hand on his clit to pull out the toy, Yuno cries " _n-no I was so so clo-"_ but before he could finish his begging, Klaus slips in his pointer and middle finger at once, Klaus can feel that Yuno is trying to clamp his legs together but it doesn't work.

From being overstimulated and then worked up without release, Yuno is ten times more sensitive then he usually is, Yuno moans out immediately, Klaus crooks his fingers just right to press against his sensitive overstimulated sweet spot. "no p-please! not there! too much !!" Klaus knows his body too well, Klaus pulls his fingers out before jamming them back in, Yuno whines, as Klaus picks a fast but scarily accurate, ever jab was at his g-spot, Yuno started crying again, "let me come please!" Yuno yells out, "Go ahead I won't stop you this time."

Yuno arches his back again, and is getting ready to have his second orgasm, he slams his head back and the whites of his eyes come forward. He spasms as he cums again, Klaus' fingers are still moving inside him, he wiggles his wrists free and grabs Klaus' wrists and tugs at them, trying to get him to spot, but instead, Klaus' puts his thumb on Yuno's clit, and puts a lot of pressure on it. Yuno let's out a high pitched moan as he spasms, clit being so sensitive that it makes him have his third orgasm. Yuno goes limp.

Yuno breathes heavily, legs twitching, but it's not enough for Klaus. He is still hard, _very_ hard. The tip of his dick glistens with pre-cum from watching his boyfriend struggle. _He wants to knot him._ Klaus pulls his fingers out and makes Yuno lick them. 

Klaus grabs the lube and squirts some in his hand. "I'm going to fuck you till you squirt." Klaus whispers in Yuno's ear. That makes Yuno's inner omega want to beg, to whine, to plead till Klaus gives it to him. So he does just that. _"alpha p-please knot me! breed me till I can't speak! please!"_ That makes Klaus' eyes darken, Yuno rarely calls him anything besides Klaus, but boy does it turn him on.

Klaus growls and pushes Yuno's legs back and in one motion, he shoves his whole length into Yuno. _"_ _Aghhh!"_ Yuno cries out pathetically, his hole pulsing around Klaus' length. Klaus gives him a few seconds before completely ravishing Yuno. Going at a immense speed, Klaus thrusts in and out of Yuno. The poor overstimulated omega just layed there and took it, his mouth hung wide and his eyes were rolled back. "That's it omega, take it." Klaus said in his Alpha voice, Yuno must have triggered something because Klaus was pounding into him with so much force, Klaus changed his his angle just a little an- _"ah agh hhhhhng."_ There it is, Klaus had hit his g-spot with so much force it made him cum. The force caused Klaus' pelvic to hit YUno's clit everytime he thrusted in. He spasms but Klaus still did not stop, but he leans over and whispers in Yuno's ear, "Color?" 

"Green! Green! Gre-" he gets cut off by Klaus trying to push his now huge knot inside him. "i-it won't fit!" Yuno cries out, "Try me." Klaus says as he forces his knot inside of Yuno.

Yuno lets out a silent scream and cums, his legs are trembling like crazy, eyes rolled back again, and then. He squirts. Their knotted, but before Yuno could catch his breathe, he feels Klaus shooting his load in him. He squirms, trying to close his legs from the overstimulation but it failed. Yuno was so sensitive that every little movement Klaus made it made him twitch and spasm. They sat there for a bit till Klaus' knot when down.

And just when Yuno thought they were done, Klaus pulls out making him wince, crawled down a little and pushed his legs up, "One more?" Klaus asked, making sure Yuno was okay with it.

Yuno nods, "yes yes! please." Even though he's trembling so much.

"Alright then." Klaus licks over Yuno's pussy, and tangles his tongue with Yuno's clit, Yuno is shaking so much. Klaus runs his fingers through his folds, watching his own cum leak out of Yuno's hole. "Well this won't do if you want to get knocked up with my pups." Klaus says, then he starts darting his tongue in and out Yuno, his legs squeezing Klaus' head as he fucks his own cum back into him.

What makes Yuno cum one last time is Klaus forcing his legs open again. Making Yuno's hole squeeze down onto Klaus' tongue. And with that Yuno cums one last time for the night.

Yuno is shaking, trembling and twitching as Klaus blows air onto his pussy.

Klaus gets up, "I'll be right back okay? Count down from 30 for me while you wait." And with that Yuno nods as Klaus went to go get stuff to clean up with.

When Klaus comes back, Yuno looks like he's about to fall asleep. He chuckles and starts to clean Yuno up, trying to be as gentle as possible.

When Klaus is done he throws the used rag in the hamper and lays down on the fresh sheets he put on the bed. He watches as Yuno is struggling to stay awake. So he grabs Yuno and pulls him on top of himself. "Go to sleep my baby." And Yuno does just that.


End file.
